Un changement de destin
by sakurinhatake
Summary: /!\ Risque de SPOIL a propos de la fin de la guerre (pas très gros à mon sens) en tout début et toute fin. Après être mort, Obito, qui s'attend à retrouver Rin, entend la voix d'une femme qui lui dit de changer le passé. C'est ainsi qu'il retrouve ses 5ans et espère aider son ami à surmonter sa douleur.
1. Chapitre 1: De retour dans le passé

Bonjour

Cette fic est centrée sur l'amité entre Kakashi, Obito et Rin, avec le point de vue d'Obito.

Résumé: La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja n'est pas tout à fait terminée mais Obito à confiance en Kakashi et son équipe. Après avoir dit au revoir à son meilleur ami, Obito s'attend à retrouver Rin mais il ne voit personne, il entend juste une voix qui lui dit qu'il peut changer le passé, et donc la présente guerre (point de vue d'Obito)

(quand c'est en _italique_ , ce sont des pensées; normal, ce sont des paroles prononcées ou publiques; les * sont des citations du manga)

Bonne lecture

_

"-Merci, Kakashi. Il faut que j'y aille... Bye. Il y a Rin qui m'attend...

-Je vois... _Pareil pour moi. Merci... Obito_ "*

. . .

 _Obito_... _Obito..._

 _"Tu n'es pas Rin... Qui es-tu?_ "

 _Pour avoir déclanché la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, tu devrais avoir une sentence pire que la mort..._

 _"Tu es... **la Mort**?"_

 _Heureusement_ _pour toi, un **ange** , ou plutôt **une ange** , veut te retrouver après tant d'année son meilleur ami, et ta participation au sauvetage de l'humanité font que je dois te proposer quelque chose. Je te laisse faire un vœu qui te permettra de changer ton destin._

 _"Comment ça?"_

 _Obito_ _, tu peux modifier la mort d'une personne afin de ne pas déclancher cette guerre et ainsi alléger ta peine._

 _"Mais si je fais ça, ça voudra dire que tout pourrait être différent, que les victimes de la guerre ne meurent pas, et moi..."_

 _Tout_ _le monde meurt un jour, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu ne peux pas choisir de sauver ton ange par exemple, mais tu peux l'empêcher de se faire capturer par les ninjas de Kiri._

 _"Vraiment! Mais... quel en sera la conséquence? Parce que je doute qu'il n'y sorte que du positif."_

 _Effectivement._ _Premièrement, tu te souviendras de tout ce que tu as fait pendant ta **première vie**. Deuxièmement, tu ne pourras pas accomplir ton rêve de devenir Hokage et mourras à l'âge de 30 ans exactement. Et troisièmement, les blessures de tes êtres les plus chères en ce monde réapparaîtront, que ce soit au moment où ils les ont eus dans cette vie ou plus tard, et seront deux fois plus douloureuses._

 _"Faire souffrir mes amis pour retrouver Rin... Et puis quoi encore! En plus, qui dit qu'elle se souviendra m'avoir permis de changer le passé et regrette ça? Nan, je refuse!"_

 _J'ai_ _dû mal m'exprimer. Tu n'as pas le choix. Disons que ça m'arrangerait si tu change cette réalité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ah j'oubliais, si tu ne le fais pas, je tuerais Kakashi, et si l'événement que tu changes ne se produit pas lors de ton enfance, je garderais l'âme de ta chère amie avec moi, la torturant jusqu'à ce qu'elle veille que tu ailles en enfer car, après tout, elle t'a bien attendu pendant presque 20 ans sans t'en vouloir pour les crimes que tu as commis. Alors, choisi bien et ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs._

 _"... Très bien... Je... Je veux changer la mort de Sakumo Hatake. Il s'est donné la mort et je voudrai qu'il s'éteigne en mission, face à des ennemis trop nombreux, mais surtout en héros."_

 _Qu'il en soit ainsi... Peut-être... pourrais-je... revoir... ma... **fille**..._

. . .

 _Aïe! Ma tête... Où suis-je? On dirait... ma maison!_

"-Obito! Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard à l'académie!

 _-Mamie!?_ Euh... Oui, j'arrive! _Je suis donc bien retourné dans le passé?_

-Avant que tu ne partes, prends ton petit-déjeuner!

-T'inquiètes, je le mangerai sur la route."

 _Ça fait bizarre de la revoir, mais tellement de bien que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire demi-tour en arrivant sur le pas de la porte pour me jeter dans ses bras. Elle me serre, sûrement sans comprendre, et me dit de sa douce voix d'y aller._

 _Je rencontre une vieille dame mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas tout de suite... Il faut que je **les** vois, en chair et en os!_

"Tiens, aujourd'hui tu n'es pas en retard Aller, le cours va commencer."

 _Après cette remarque pleine de sous-entendu du sensei, je cherche_ _Kakashi et Rin du regard, tout en m'assayant sur le banc du fond pour pouvoir tout observer. Tout est comme avant. Je dirai même, comme avant la mort de Sakumo en voyant le visage joyeux de Kakashi. Le cours passe rapidement et à la récré, je me dirige vers Kakashi._

"-Salut Kakashi!

-Salut, t'as l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

 _-Ce rire, c'est celui d'un enfant insouciant, c'est sûr._ Et sinon, il va comment ton paternel?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à lui? Il va très bien.

 _-Il me regarde avec un air méfiant, peut-être parce que je suis en train de lui montrer toutes mes dents sans le vouloir..._ J'ai bien le droit de prendre les nouvelles de ton père, non?

-T'es louche aujourd'hui... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir?

-Mais rien, rien du tout. Ça me fait juste plaisir de te voir souriant.

 _-Bon sang! On dirait que le fait qu'on ne se soit pas vu le week-end le perturbe totalement!_ Euh, tu peux t'éloigner, t'es... un peu trop près de moi, là.

-T'as vraiment l'air en pleine forme!

-Eh les garçons, vous venez ou pas? Sinon on commence le jeu sans vous!

 _-C'est la voix de Rin!_ Euh, oui...

-En même temps, Obito est bizarre et il me dit des trucs étranges aussi... Ça le donne la chair de poule...

-Hein! Mais je suis pas bizarre! Je suis juste content de te revoir!"

 _De l'autre côté du grillage, on entend une femme qui dit_ _à sa commère:_ "On dirait une dispute que j'ai avec mon mari." _et l'autre répondre:_ "Ahh... ces jeunes..." _... De quoi nous faire tous les trois rougirs comme pas possible. Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier à ce moment là:_ "Je l'aime pas! C'est juste un ami qui dit que je suis bizarre! Pourquoi vous dites qu'on est amoureux!!!" _mais... j'ai aggravé la gêne qui s'était installée et nous avons passé la journée tout rouge._

 _Finalement, la journée se termine. On a quand même pu jouer normalement aux autres récrés en mettant de côté cet incident. Tous les enfants attendent leurs parents près du toboggan en s'amusant encore un peu. À la fin, il ne reste que Kakashi et moi, comme dans **la vraie version**. Puis le Sakumo est arrivé, Kakashi s'élance avec joie après m'avoir salué. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi..._

 _Tout est comme avant..._

 _Chaque jour se ressemble: j'arrive en retard parce que j'aide des vieux, je joue avec mes amis, je raconte ma journée à ma mamie. Mais ça me va! Seulement, les paroles de cette femme, **la Mort**. Elles signifieraient que Sakumo va bientôt mourir et que Kakashi en souffrira bien plus que **la première fois**..._

 _Puis, le jour de la mort du Croc Blanc vient alors que l'on jouait dans le parc avec Rin, Kakashi et d'autres enfants. Tout le monde pleure la disparition du héros, regroupé à la porte est du village, autour du corps recouvert d'un drap ensanglanté, avec la météo qui compatie à cette tristesse en versant ses larmes froides. Kakashi avait sprinté sans savoir comment allait son père lorsqu'un adulte dit que le Croc Blanc était à la porte est. Son mauvais pressentiment était assez fort pour savoir que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Nous autres avaient écoutés ce qui c'était passé avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Kakashi. Sur les lieux, on peut voir Kakashi qui essaie de passer les ninjas qui lui bloquent le passage et se place au-dessus de son père, lui enlève le drap qui recouvre sa tête et le secoue de toutes ses forces comme pour le réveiller de sommeil. Personne n'ose l'arrêter l'enfant qui refuse la mort de sa seule famille. Des orages éclatent, concordant avec la colère naissant du manque de réaction du corps. Il le tape des poings, criant pourquoi il ne bouge pas. Cette rage passée en même temps que toute son énergie, il ne lui reste que ses larmes qu'il tentait de refouler au plus profond de lui même... "Règle numéro 25: Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses larmes"*... Sans que la pluie ne discontinue, le vent se lève, soufflant très fort, comme pour aider Kakashi à se relever. Enfin debout, il prend une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Et quand on regarde ses yeux, l'éclat qu'il avait seulement trente minutes avant a disparu. Un dernier regard à son père et il s'éloigne_ _en direction de sa maison. Le silence tellement pesant jusqu'ici semble suivre cet enfant au cœur brisé. Les ninjas présents ce sont quand même décidé à déplacer le corps._

"Le Croc Blanc de Konoha est tombé hier après avoir accompli sa mission de rang S"

 _Tel est la une du journal le plus populaire du village. On peut y lire:_

"Sakumo Hatake avait pour mission de détruire une arme surpuissante qui servirait pour village de Suna, mais qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un piège visant les ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha en les faisant entrer dans une caverne recouverte de parchemins explosifs et remplie de bombes. Le Doton du Croc Blanc permit à son équipe de sortir avec seulement quelques égratignures, cependant une trentaine de ninjas les attendaient à l'extérieur. Notre héros réussit à sauver le reste de son équipe d'une mort certaine en les entourant de murs de boues et en éliminant la grande majorité des ennemis, ne laissant que trois survivants qui ont été achevés par la suite. Une cérémonie funéraire sera organisée dans deux jours pour honorer sa mémoire, ainsi que celle des nombreuses victimes tombées pendant cette guerre qui, on l'espère, se terminera très vite."

 _Je me demande comment ils peuvent connaître les détails de cette mission... Enfin, peut importe... Après ce qu'on a vu hier, Rin et moi avons décidé de rendre visite à Kakashi et avons discuté en chemin:_

"-Dis Rin, tu penses qu'il nous laissera entrer?

-... Je ne sais pas... Si on y va pas, on ne le saura jamais. Et il est hors de question de le laisser se morfondre seul dans son coin comme hier!

-En parlant d'hier, j'ai voulu m'approcher de lui et poser ma main sur son épaule mais... j'ai eu comme une sorte de vision où il me griffait le bras sauvagement d'un revers.

-Ah oui? Ça m'a aussi fait ça... Peut-être que c'est pour ça que personne n'a réagi... Il ressemblait... à un animal sauvage qui aurait massacré quiconque s'approchait de lui.

-Hum... _Les blessures de mes êtres les plus chères seront deudeux fois plus douloureuses... Pardonne-moi Kakashi..._

-On est bientôt arrivé... cette maison est si sinistre aujourd'hui...

-Hé oh? Kakashi? C'est nous, tu veux bien nous ouvrir?

-Kakashi, on est tes amis, tu peux te confier à Obito et à moi, tu sais?

-On sait que tu es là, réponds!

-*pas qui se rapproche*

-Ah, je savais que mon meilleur ami ne se cacherait pas longtemps!

-Tais-toi... si c'est juste pour me dire ça, tu peux partir.

-Allons, il est juste content que tu nous ouvres. _Et moi aussi j'en suis contente_!

-Dis, ça te gène qu'on te tienne compagnie?

-... Un peu, oui... Je préfèrerai être seul.

-Je comprends...

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'un Uchiwa va laisser un ami broyer du noir et abandonner aussi facilement?

-... *ferme la porte* *Clac* *pas qui s'éloignent*

-... Nan mais t'es sérieux?! Reviens ici Kakashi!

-Il ne semble pas vouloir nous voir... tu penses qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps? Après tout...

-Nan. Je sais qu'il souffre beaucoup en ce moment et si on le laisse, il se refermera sur lui-même. _Je refuse que cela se reproduise!_

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

-Hum... J'ai une idée! HÉ Kakashi, ça te dit un entraînement intensif pour te changer les idées? Et ne te dis pas que ce sera nul parce que c'est moi qui te le proposes, je... je connais **quelqu'un de très fort** qui pourrait nous entraîner, c'est juste que je sais pas s'il est disponible...

-Euh, t'es sûr pour le "quelqu'un de très fort"?

-Nans mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il sorte.

-*Clac* Um... ok... Peu importe si cette personne ne vient pas, tant que tu fais pas l'imbécile.

-Tss... Mmh. Suivez-moi, notre terrain d'entrainement se situe à la périphérie du village. C'est une grande étendue d'eau avec un ponton, on pourrait essayer de tenir sur l'eau déjà!

-Euh, Obito, tu sais marcher sur l'eau, toi? Ou même sur les arbres? Parce que moi...

 _-Je ne sais pas si je dois tout réapprendre ou non. On verra bien._ Je sais au moins sauter sur les arbres donc ça devrait aller! Allons-y!

 _Arrivés là-bas, nous nous sommes entraînés toute la journée à marcher sur les arbres, puis sur l'eau. Comme d'habitude, Kakashi a une nette avance sur moi et Rin est... encore plus habile que lui... Je suis tombé une trentaine de fois dans l'eau froide d'automne, il fallait donc que je réapprenne tout ce que je ne connaissais pas après l'âge de 5 ans. À midi, Rin a eu la gentillesse d'aller nous chercher des bentôs parce qu'elle était complètement sèche. Même Kakashi était tombé une dizaine de fois, mon âme d'enfant s'est réveillé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait mal pris, il devais juste être un peu gêné. En fin de soirée, nous décidons de manger dans un petit restaurant, mais nos habits étant trempé, je décide d'utiliser une technique Katon du clan Uchiwa: la Boule de Feu Suprême, qui n'était pas plus grande que mon corps, cependant, elle était assez chaude pour nous sècher._ _Une fois que nos ventres se soise soient bien remplis, nous nous séparons, rentrant chacun chez nous. Kakashi ne semblait pas aussi... mal en point que je le pensais, mais le connaissant, il refoulait ses sentiments. Je me demande s'il va laisser ses émotions s'exprimer cette nuit. Probablement... Il faudrait que j'aille voir Minato sensei. Pourquoi pas chez lui, il y aura Kushina qui m'aidera sûrement à le convaincre d'aider son ancien ou futur élève._

 _Nous sommes la veille des funérailles du Croc Blanc. Je me suis levé à 6 heures pour arriver vers trente chez Minato sensei. La famille est en train de manger leur petit déjeuner et m'a rapidement détecté. Voyant que je ne suis qu'un enfant, elle m'invite à entrer._

-Euh, bonjour, je m'appelle Obito Uchiwa. J'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

-Tu es mignon, toi! On t'écoute.

-Et bien, j'aimerais que Minato sens... Euh, Minato-san entraîne Kakashi...-kun.

-Tu sais, je suis assez occupé... Et pourquoi me demandes-tu ça à moi?

-... Parce que Kakashi est le fils de Sakumo Hatake et qu'il semble oublier sa peine quand il a pour objectif de battre un grand ninja tel que vous.

-Le fils de Sakumo hein... Aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas, d'ailleurs toute la semaine puisque je pars en mission. Kushina, ça te gêne de...

-Aucun problème! Je suis quand même capable de tenir tête à des gamins de l'académie! En plus, je commence à m'ennuyer alors si on débutait dès maintenant?

-Alons, calme toi un peu, Kushina...

-Génial! Suivez-moi!

-... _Je vais me retrouver avec deux têtes brûlées, hein..._ Bon bah, à dans une semaine.

-*Bisou* Au revoir mon chéri!"

 _Nous sommes donc allés chercher Rin et Kakashi. Kushina semble surprise de nos compétences en ninjutsu. Elle nous a combattu avec peine mais à quand même gagner, de quoi faire un peu rager Kakashi qui n'a pas l'habitude de perdre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire contre une Jônin? Ensuite, nous avons dû faire des pompes, escalades, courses, etc... Et une fois bien à plat, elle nous demande si on veut avoir notre revanche. Si on gagne, elle cuisine pour nous, si on perd, on doit lui obéir jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Évidemment, on a accepté le combat et on a perdu, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on pourrait le dire. Elle nous a donc fait venir chez elle et nous a bien pris pour des poupées grandeur nature, à coller sa tête contre la notre en s'agitant comme une petite enfant. Kakashi me fusille du regard à chaque fois que c'est son tour, me faisant comprendre: "C'est ça le ninja trop fort dont tu nous avais parlé?". Je savais qu'elle allait réagir de cette manière, mais pas que ça allait durer toute la soirée! On a fini par dormir chez elle, par terre, en plein milieu du salon. Et ça a été tous les jours comme ça pendant une semaine..._

À suivre...

*extraits des pages 6 et 7 du chapitre 691

*page 12 du chapitre 240


	2. Chapitre 2: Les liens et le fil rouge

_Après cette semaine d'entraînement, nous attendons le retour de Minato-sensei pour lui présenter mon équipe. Tout le monde savait qui serait notre nouveau entraîneur puisque Kushina n'arrêtait pas de parler de son mari adoré, à tel point qu'elle finissait par répéter les mêmes phrases chaque jour. À l'approche d'une tignasse blonde, l'adulte qui nous accompagne lui saute dessus en lui souhaitant un bon retour. Leur mission semble être une grande réussite puisque les ninjas ont le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et n'ont pratiquement pas de blessures._

"-Minato, on s'occupe du rapport. Toi, restes avec ta femme.

-Nan, je vous accompagne...

-Si tu n'accordes pas un peu d'attention à Kushina, je suis sûr qu'elle te fera la tête! Hahaha! Regarde, elle est déjà en train de bouder.

-C'est pas vrai ça!!!

-Et puis c'était une réussite, la mission. Le Hokage ne t'en voudra pas que te prennes du bon temps avec ta chérie.

-D'accord, merci les gars. ... Alors, qui sont ces jeunes gens qui te tiennent compagnie, Kushina?

-Je te présente Rin et Kakashi! Tu connais déjà Obito puisqu'il est venu à la maison. Je leur ai fait un peu de muscles parce qu'ils tiennent pas très longtemps en combat contre moi. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont jamais gagné! Hihihi! Je me suis beaucoup amusée! En plus, ils sont trop choux, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oui oui... _Je_ _les plains..._ _Tout le monde les regarde grâce à la discrétion lé-gen-daire de Kushina..._ Et si on allait voir vos capacités sur le terrain d'entraînement?

-Vous êtes sûr? Vous venez de revenir de mission, on ne voudrait pas vous empêcher de vous reposer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rin. C'est juste histoire de voir comment vous vous battez."

 _Autant on avait honte quand on se faisait battre par la poêle de Kushina, autant là, c'est parce qu'aucune attaque ne le touche... Il n'utilise même pas sa téléportation! C'est juste qu'il s'amuse à nous arrêter d'une main sur la tête pendant qu'on tape dans le vide... Il nous aurait fallu des bras deux fois plus long pour le toucher, et encore... Minato, après s'être gentiment moqué de nous, nous informe qu'il s'occupera de notre ninjutsu à partir de demain. Rin ne semble pas très emballée puisqu'elle ne connait que les techniques de l'académie, alors que Kakashi maîtrise le Doton et moi le Katon. Pourtant, elle n'en est pas moins déterminée à nous suivre dans l'aventure._ _Chaque jour, nous nous éloignons du niveau des autres académiciens. Kakashi, Rin et moi sommes respectivement premier, troisième et deuxième de la classe dans la majorité des domaines, sauf intelligence pour moi... Personne ne s'était douté qu'un jour, Rin et moi serions sur le podium. Mais personne ne s'était douté qu'un enfant n'aurait besoin de ne passer qu'une année à l'académie pour devenir Genin. Il s'agit bien sûr de Kakashi. Il ne semblait pourtant pas pressé de monter les échelons, je pensais qu'il nous attendrait... Mais je pense qu'en nous laissant voir une faille dans le roc qui entoure son cœur, Kakashi a préféré avancer devant nous, pour qu'on ne puisse voir que son dos, nous empêchant de voir son visage..._ _et ses émotions..._

 **Flash-back:**

 _2 semaines avant sa promotion, avec Minato-sensei, Kakashi, Rin et moi:_

"-Vous avez bien progessé en cinq mois, je suis fier de vous!

-Héhé! C'est normal qu'on progresse vite avec l'Éclair Jaune comme professeur!

-D'ailleurs, on ne vous remerciera jamais assez de vous occuper de nous. Merci infiniment!

-Mais nan, Rin. Pas la peine de me remercier, ça me fait plaisir et ma femme est au ange quand quelque chose à avoir avec vous.

-N'empêche, qui aurait cru que ce soit le cancre de la classe qui réussit l'exploit d'avoir un ninja de votre trempe comme professeur. Moi qui pensait qu'il ne savait qu'être en retard!

-Hé, Kakashi... Tais-toi!

-Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, hein... Vous vous chamaillerez toute vie?

-C'est mignon... *très grosse gêne des élèves par rapport à la phrase de Minato-sensei* _J'aurais peut-être dû garder ça pour moi..._ Et si nous rentrions au village? On pourrait profiter de cette deuxième moitié de journée à nous reposer, surtout que je pars en mission."

 _En ce mois de mars, tout semblait joyeux, mais dès qu'on passait devant des gens, tout le monde faisait des messes basses à propos de Sakumo Hatake. Des rumeurs racontent qu'il aurait donné sa vie non pas pour protéger le village où ses amis, mais pour mettre fin à ses jours sans que l'on se doute de rien à cause de problèmes mentaux... Tout le monde savait que le décès de sa femme l'avait beaucoup affecté, certains savaient qu'il tentait de la dissimuler, rares étaient au courant de la grosse dépression dont il était victime. Et alors que cinq mois auparavant, il était considéré comme l'un des plus grand heros de Konoha, sa réputation se dégradait vers un lâche qui a profité de la première occasion pour mourir. Comment cela était-il arrivé? J'avais pourtant dit à **cette femme** que Sakumo devait partir en héros et tout ce passe comme si je n'avais rien changé... Ces regards sombres sur mon meilleur ami qui semblaient passer glisser sur lui allaient droit vers son cœur... Puis Gaï arriva, fonçant dans la direction de "son rival éternel" avec l'intension de lui sauter sur le dos pour le défier, mais il s'arrêta net. Il était pétrifié de peur. Comme toutes les personnes entourant Kakashi à moins de vingt mètres. Une aura meurtrière se dégageait de lui. Personne n'avait le courage de se tenir à moins de dix mètres. La peur nous faisait nous éloigner jusque cette "distance de sécurité". Même Minato-sensei n'arrivait à s'empêcher de trembler. Le regard de Kakashi, aussi sombre que la lune lors d'une éclipse solaire, disait de ne pas s'approcher de lui, qu'il avait besoin d'espace. Puis, il se calma, essoufflé. Se rendant compte de l'ambiance qu'il venait d'installer pendant ces dix minutes, il fit un sourire triste et s'excusa auprès de Gaï, disant qu'il n'avait pas la tête à un défi et disparu._

 **Fin du flash-back**

 _Depuis ce jour, Kakashi vient de moins en moins s'entrainer avec nous, préférant rester seul. Bien sûr, en tant qu'équipe, nous ne le laisson pas seul très longtemps. On va chez lui, on s'amuse ensemble, etc... mais il garde une certaine distance avec nous, comme s'il avait peur que l'on nous regarde de la même manière que les autres villageois le regardent. Puis, on le voit de moins en moi, à cause des missions qu'on lui assigne. Pas qu'on lui en donne beaucoup ou des longues, on ne le croise plus... Il trouve le moyen de nous semer à chaque fois que nous sommes proches de le trouver. C'est pour cela que Rin et moi avons décidé de passer Genin le plus rapidement possible et de se retrouver dans son équipe. On avait entendu dire qu'il était tout le temps très distant avec ses coéquipiers, ne leur parlant jamais et ne leur accordant que très rarement un regard. On se dit donc que l'on pourrait convaincre le "faiseur d'équipe" (on ne savait pas qui se chargait de former les équipes, même si je me doutais qu'il s'agit du Hokage, mais allez dire qu'on doit convaincre un Hokage quand on est même pas sorti de l'académie...) de le mettre avec nous. C'est trois mois plus tard que nous obtenons notre diplôme et formons officiellement l'equipe Minato! On dirait que Kakashi cache le plaisir qu'il a de nous retrouver. Je sais... Nan, nous savons qu'il retouvera sa confiance qu'il avait en nous, comme avant!_ _On finit par redevenir proche en plusieurs mois, ce qui paraît assez long, mais on ne tisse pas des liens en quelques secondes, il faut du temps sans en perdre pourtant car nous sommes en pleine guerre et ce sera encore plus dur que maintenant. Et une fois qu'il nous a reaccepté à rester à ses côtés 85% de la journée en moyenne, sachant que l'on dort souvent ensemble._

"-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir votre affinité élémentaire. Prenez ces bouts de papier et insufflez-y votre chakra dedans. Voys allez voir, c'est rigolo à faire.

-Mais moi je sais déjà que c'est le feu puisque je suis un Uchiwa.

-On sais jamais, peut-être que tu as une affinité en plus!

-Mon papier s'est froissé.

-Ton affinité est la foudre? J'ai toujours cru que c'était la terre.

-Le mien est trempé, je suppose que mon affinité à moi, c'est l'eau.

-Et moi, j'ai le papier le plus classe! Tout rougeoyant!

-En fait, à nous quatre, on rassemble les cinq affinités élémentaires! Je suis donc du vent. Bon, à partir de là, nous allons nous amuser à créer des techniques qui vous seront propres. Bien sûr, nous allons y aller pas à pas avec des techniques déjà existantes pour commencer.

 _-Avec mon affinité eau, je pourrais emplifier la puissance foudrayante de Kakashi alors..._ Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

-Je te trouve bien motivée, ça fait plaisir à voir! On va commencer après être allés à la bibliothèque car cela va être compliqué si nous partons sans repaire.

-À la bibliothèque!? Sérieusement... Et on va y rester combien de temps?

-Le temps qu'il faudra mon cher Obito.

-Personnellement, j'ai déjà une idee de technique.

-Je t'accompagne ! Pas question que je mette un pied dans ce lieu!

-Moi, par contre, j'aurai besoin d'y aller...

-Je vais t'accompagner, Rin. Vous les garçons, allez sur le terrain d'entraînement, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard."

 _Au bout de quelques mois, nous avons chacun nos techniques et nous pouvons même les combinées avec celle des autres. Par exemple, Kakashi se jette sur l'ennemi (qui est pour l'instant une bûche) en le propulsant vers le haut, je lance ma Balsamine et il le termine en le tranchant avec ses Mille Oiseaux. Avec Rin, on peut faire un écran de vapeur grâce au mélange feueau. Et pour l'attaque eaufoudre, Rin utilise la Vague du Chaos qui laisse un genre de brume qui amplifie la foudre de Kakashi. Je dois avouer que c'est cette combinaison qui est la plus stylée à regarder, avec les éclats lumineux qui les entourent à la fin..._

 _Avec ce cap de passé, je me dis que l'on pourrait se faire un genre de porte-bonheur pour que l'on garde une partie de chacun pres de nous, mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent et je ne peux faire ce genre de cadeau qu'à une seule personne... En temps normal, je l'aurais fait pour Rin, mais je préfère le faire pour Kakashi à cause de ce qui risque de se passer... Je me dirige vers une boutique de montre gousset. Le gérant de cette boutique m'en conseille une assez grande, très légère, mais aussi très résistante qui peut abriter une photo. Le prix... je ne vais pas le dire, ça a déjà tuer mon portefeuille alors pas besoin de me torturer l'esprit à y repenser... Maintenant que j'ai ce cadeau, il me faut la photo qui collerait parfaitement dans l'intérieur du couvercle... Il se fait tard, je ferai mieux de rentrer pour l'instant. Avant de m'endormir, je regarde la photo d'équipe que nous avions prise. Kakashi et moi faisions la tête parce que j'étais arrivé en retard. Il faudrait qu'on la refasse avec Kushina, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier! Et c'est cette photo que je mettrai dans la montre. Tôt le lendemain matin, je rassemble tout le monde devant la maison du photographe. Tout le monde était endormi, sauf Kushina qui réussit à réveiller les autres avec sa bonne humeur. J'obtiens donc ma photo couverte de sourire sans la montrer à personne car il s'agit d'une surprise, Kakashi aura juste la montre en plus mais les autres auront la meilleure photo que l'on ait prise ensemble en cadeau. Une fois le développement des photos, qui a quand même pris une semaine, je les offre à ma petite famille qui semble ravie. C'est Kakashi qui est le plus au ange mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il ait envie de se jeter sur moi, et encore heureux... Enfin, il décide de le porter en collier, "pour l'avoir près du cœur" qu'il a dit. Cette phrase a fait fondre Rin, Kushina et Minato-sensei qui étaient au bord des larmes, trop touché par ce qu'ils avaient entendu. C'est vrai que c'est touchant mais de là a vouloir en pleurer... Ça me rappelle qu'une fois, il avait aussi réussi à les faire pleurer avec les "cheveux rouges du destin"._

 **Flash-back**

Une soirée chez les Uzumaki, avant l'incident.

 _Alors que l'on fouillait un peu dans la maison de Kushina en quête de trésor, Kakashi, Rin et moi, nous mîmes la main sur une boîte suspecte. Aucun adulte à l'horizon, le moment parfait pour assouvir notre besoin de secret à dénicher. Et là, nous vîmes... Des fils rouges sang! Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer en voyant cela. Kakashi couvrit ma bouche afin d'étouffer mes bruits. Que faisaient des fils de cette couleur dans une boîte? De plus, il y en avait une abondances à l'intérieur! Ces ninjas qui étaient si gentils avec nous seraient-ils en fait des criminels collectionneurs de ces... choses? Soudain, l'ennemi nous aveugla! Un cri! C'est Rin!_

"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre, les lumières éteintes?

-Ne... Ne nous approchez pas! Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! _Demandai-je, tremblant, ce sang solidifié entre mes mains._

-Ça? Mais ce sont mes cheveux!

-Hein...? _Aucun de nous trois n'avaient fait le rapprochement avec les cheveux de Kushina à cause du peu de luminosité..._

-On dirait que vous aviez vu un fantôme mais qu'avec mon arrivée, vous vous rendez compte qu'il n'y en a jamais eu...

-Mais... pourquoi garder autant de cheveux, vous en avez encore beaucoup!

-Euh... Je ne garde pas ces cheveux parce que j'ai peur de ne plus en avoir, Kakashi, c'est simplement parce que Minato est l'un des seuls à avoir dit du bien d'eux que je le suis dit que j'allais les garder précieusement. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait depuis que nous sommes ensembles!

 _-La honte d'avoir cru que c'était du sang! Fichu Obito!_

 _-Hé! C'est pas de ma faute! T'as vu la ressemblance aussi? C'était à s'y même!_

 _-Allons les garçons, au final c'était une fausse alerte, tout est bien qui finit bien, non?_

-Dites, vous allez continuer encore longtemps votre conversation télépathique?

- _Hé les gens, j'ai une idée! J'ai lu un livre qui parlait du fil rouge du destin, c'est p'têtre pour ça que Minato-sensei aime ces cheveux! Et si on en faisait quelque chose qu'il pourrait porter sur lui?_

 _-Pas bête, Kakashi... Pas bête._ Kushina? Tu peux partir?

-Hein? Petit insolent! Tu me chasses de ma propre chambre?

-C'est juste le temps de fabriquer une surprise, Kushina-chan.

-Allez, Kushina-chan! _On savait très bien qu'elle ne nous résisterait pas longtemps si on s'y m'était tous les trois, et elle partit bel et bien._

 _Puis une heure passait. Puis une deuxième heure. Au bout de la troisième, Kushina vint toquer à la porte mais tout le monde était trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour lui répondre. Ensuite, Minato rentra de mission. Il semblait étonné de retrouver sa femme assoupie sur le canapé. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, intrigué. Il y trouva alors ses apprentis, allongés sur le sol. Vingt trois heures, c'est pas très bon pour les enfants, ils croulent de fatigue. Il s'aporocha discrètement de nous pour voir ce qui nous avait vidé de nos forces, et ce qu'il vit lui fit plaisir. Nous avions chacun tressé un bijou différent, la plus habile avait fait un magnifique collier, celui qui avait eu cette idée un bracelet, et moi... j'avais complétement surchauffé que les cheveux que je tenais étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Nous donnâmes leur cadeau le lendemain, après avoir fait en tout cinq bijoux en fil rouge du destin, disant que ce fil ne se briserait jamais, même si on faisait tout pour le couper. Cela qui nous avait valu un énorme câlin collectif_.

 **Fin du flash-back**


	3. Chapitre 3: La réalité est souffrance?

_Après toutes ces émotions passées, nous devons affronter la **réalité**... c'est-à-dire la guerre. Nous avons maintenant 9 ans. Kakashi est devenu Chûnin, toujours en avance sur les autres. Il y a beaucoup de combat au dehors, plus qu'on ne peut imaginer quand on reste dans l'enceinte du village. J'ai l'impression que Kakashi est de plus en plus triste au fil des combat mais dès que je le regarde, inquiet, il sort un sourire si pur que je n'arrive pas à m'en faire plus pour lui. Puis, Rin et moi passons nous aussi le grade de Chûnin. Le temps semble passer beaucoup plus vite qu'avant, tout en étant plus long... Plus vite parce qu'on monte en grade alors que nous n'avons même pas atteint l'âge de 10 ans, et plus long à cause des missions très répétitives et du ras-le-bol que le village est en train d'encaisser, dû à cette guerre qui n'en finit jamais. Mais que pouvons nous faire à part essayer de survivre? Je sais qu'on peut faire changer les choses, j'ai bien réussi à en créer une, mais pour en arrêter une, c'est autre chose... Nous ne sommes que des inconnus au bataillons, des enfants obligés de se battre tout au plus, des enfants issus de familles ninjas._ _Un jour de pluie, encore... Et de l'orage... Ensuite de la neige... Un peu de soleil... Puis des nuages... Les jours, semaines, années passent avec cette motonie... Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive cette fameuse mission: "Destruction du pont Kannabi". Nous nous sommes séparés, Minato-sensei et l'équipe Kakashi. Rin se fait capturée mais nous partons directement la sauver. L'ennemi est beaucoup plus nombreux que la dernière fois, plus puissant aussi. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivons devant la grotte où avait eu lieu l'éboulement. Alors qu'on se prépare à se jeter dans ce piège, je me fais surprendre par un ninja d'Iwa. Kakashi sacrifie son œil, encore une fois, pour me sauver. La seule différence que je peux noter, peut-être grâce au Sharingan, c'est cette rage qu'il émane, une sorte d'aura noire et effrayante. Dans la grotte, Kakashi fait un massacre total en voyant l'état dans lequel était Rin. Plus aucun ennemi ne respire. Peu de risque de se retrouver face à un éboulement. Rin se réveille doucement, telle une princesse dans les bras de son prince au regard d'onyx. En sortant, nous faisons une pause afin de soigner l'œil du héros du jour. La mission se termine assez bien avec un Jônin fraîchement promu qui scelle la défaite d'Iwa et l'éveil de mon Sharingan._ _Après cet événement, notre épouvantail se montre très protecteur vis-à-vis de Rin. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient vraiment beaucoup rapprochés mais ne me l'ont jamais montré ou dit, probablement à cause des sentiments que j'ai gardé pour elle. Tout le village connait l'équipe Minato pour être inséparables, mais tout le monde veut que je l'éloigne du couple, que je les laisse faire leur vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester au près d'eux, je fais de moins en moins de missions en leur compagnie, souvent à l'opposé d'eux. Quand on rentre à la maison, chacun est occupé à se reposer ou à s'entraîner. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus de place à notre amitié, comme si j'étais recalé. Je sais bien que ce cas s'applique à tous les ninjas, que je ne suis pas un cas isolé, mais comment réagir autrement? Quand on refait enfin équipe, tous les trois (l'Éclair Jaune étant principalement envoyé pour des missions bien plus périeuses), j'ai l'impression de voir un couple bien plus mature qu'ils devraient l'être. Je sais bien que je n'ai, et que je n'aurais jamais, aucune chance avec Rin si Kakashi est dans les parages, je me contente donc d'être son confident, la personne à qui elle n'aura jamais de secret._ _Elle me parle un jour qu'elle avait été envoyée à la frontière de Suna. Elle était seule entourée d'une douzaine d'ennemis. Je m'attends alors à ce qu'elle dise que Kakashi apparut de nulle part pour la protéger, pas du tout. Elle avait réussi à tous les mettre K-O en un puissant Suiton, en plein désert! Mon admiration pour elle était à l'extase à ce moment-là!_ _Une explosion retentit. On sursaute en chœur mais, heureusement, il s'agit d'une fausse alerte, enfin, heureusement? C'était un enfant à qui on apprend à utiliser des parchemins explosifs... Cette guerre doit vraiment se finir! Pas question d'attendre que quelqu'un qui m'est cher meure! Mais malgré ces paroles pleines de bonnes fois... ce qui devait arriver arriva._

"-Obito! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-sensei...

-Que... que c'est-il passé... à Kiri? Kakashi est... différent depuis que... vous êtes revenus sans... sans Rin...

-il... il m'en vaut...

-Pourquoi?

-je... j'ai..."

 **Flash-back**

Un an plus tard, 13 ans, à Kiri

 _Un silence de mort planait. J'étais avec Kakashi, en train de voir comment libérer Rin de ce piège. Tout semblait perdu, une tonne de ninjas en face, mais une grosse envie de leur mettre la pâté de notre côté. Je voyais les ennemis arriver au ralenti, ce qui le laissait le temps de les éliminer. Kakashi, lui, faisait danser sa Lame de Chakra Blanc à la manière d'un virtuose. Nous avancions à un bon rythme vers notre objectif. La peur de perdre Rin de nouveau me tirallait. Kakashi se contentait de courir droit devant, sans se poser de question, pas le temps pour ça. Elle nous attendait, inconsciente, mais vivante, respirant régulièrement, comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Nous la réveillâmes. Son visage si pur devint un bloc de peur. Quoique nous disions, elle s'obstinait à vouloir rester dans ce lieu froid et humide. Elle disait que nous devions partir rapidement, en la laissant derrière. Ces paroles mirent Kakashi dans une colère et une sorte de démance indescriptible. Il criait que nous ne pouvions la laisser ici, qu'elle était tout pour lui, que nous avions risqué nos vies en connaissance de cause. Et il réussit à la convaincre de ses larmes. Nous allions rentrer, ensemble... Plus nous nous éloignons de la base des ninjas de Kiri, plus Rin s'agitait. Elle voulait croire qu'elle pourrait rentrer à Konoha avec nous, mais Sanbi était maintenant en elle. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de nous mettre, nous et le village, en danger. Elle s'arrêta donc subitement, expliqua en détail le fait qu'elle soit un hôte qui détruirait le village si elle rentrait. Qu'elle faisait ça pour les gens qu'elle aimait. Kakashi refusait de la croire. "Quittons le village alors! Désertons!" criait-il. "Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, tu m'entends!" hurla-t-il. "Je mourrai avec toi s'il le faut! Je ne te laisserai pas seule dans cet enfer!" explosa-t-il. Cette réaction brisait complètement Rin intérieurement. Devoir faire souffrir la personne qui lui est la plus chère au monde pour qu'il survive le plus longtemps possible... Elle aurait voulu mourir avec lui, loin de cette guerre... Des ninjas se rapprochaient dangereusement. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part tenter de les repousser tandis que Kakashi priait Rin de revenir à la raison. Encerclés dans une clairière, nous n'avions plus d'échappatoire, c'était soit Rin, soit nous trois. Kakashi perdait la raison, tranchant tout ce qui passait près de sa lame, Rin veillait sur ses arrières et je m'occupais des ennemis trop proches. Rapidement débordés, je le lançais sur le ninja le plus proche, un kunai à la main. Là, j'entendis la voix de Kakashi: "Nan!". Que ce passait-il? Rin venait d'utiliser la Permutation avec mon adversaire, se prenant mon arme en plein cœur._ _Elle murmura quelque chose de quasiment inaudible mais je réussis à lire sur ses lèvres: "Veille sur lui...". À partir de là, ma vue se troubla. J'éveillais le Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan. Tout était sombre et dans cette noirceur, une vague tout droit sortie des ténèbres se propagea dans la clairière. Il ne fallut à Kakashi que quelques minutes pour égorger tout le monde, sauf moi. Je me sentais si faible face à lui... Il me regardait comme on regarde un déchet, et il avait bien raison de faire ça... Il ne prononça aucun mot, il s'approchait simplement du corps d'une enfant partie trop tôt. Je m'écartais, doucement. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Rin, l'enserra pour récupérer le peu de chaleur qui lui restait à cause de la pluie battante. Comme à la mort de son père, les éléments se déchaînèrent. La foudre frappa plusieurs arbres. Le vent arrachait les branches. La pluie lavait ce sol couvert de sang. Ma vision était de moins en moins nette. Je pouvais difficilement distinguer l'œil de Kakashi, mais je pouvais néanmoins voir sa haine du monde dans le vide de son regard. Je perdis connaissance après cela. Kakashi m'aurait porté sur une épaule, Rin de l'autre, puis il serait parti s'enfermer chez lui, pour ne plus jamais en sortir._

 **Fin du flash-back**

"-tout est de ma faute...

-Obito... Je comprends mieux l'état de Kakashi... Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veille, après tout, tu voulais la sauver autant que lui. Laisse-lui le temps de... digérer sa mort... Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera, ne te décourage pas.

-sensei... ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que vous pensez..."

 **PdV Minato:**

 _Je regarde Obito s'éloigner lentement de moi. Je me décide d'aller voir mon autre élève après ces révélations. Sa maison a une ambiance de cimetière. Après un silence de mort suit un bruit de saccage. Kakashi retourne tous les meubles de son habitat, les détruits en mille morceaux. Quand je me mets face à la porte d'entrée, le brouhaha fait une courte pause et reprend de plus belle. Je tourne la poignée. Il se jette sur moi comme pour me tuer. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je le laisse donc faire. Il fonce dans mon torse, tête la première, et me frappe de ses poings. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer. Ses mains couvertes de son sang tentent de s'agripper à mon gilet. Colère, tristesse, désespoir... Je ne peux identifier quel sentiment il exprime sur moi, durant toute la soirée. Quand il commence à se calmer, je m'assois en tailleur et je le berce en le serrant dans mes bras du plus tendrement que je puisse faire. Nous restons comme ça un long moment. Je contemple la scène, la maison qui semble à peine tenir debout, nous au milieu de ce chaos, éclairé par les rayons de la lune._ _La pâle peau de Kakashi se découvre de ses cheveux argentés. Il me regarde de son dernier œil valide rougi par ses larmes. Il penche la tête sur le côté et se tourne vers une commode. J'essaye de voir ce qu'il me montre. J'aperçois une lettre froissée. Il me fait signe d'aller la lire. Je relâche mon emprise pour me rapprocher de ce bout de papier. Il s'agit d'une écriture fine, sûrement celle d'une femme:_

 _"Cher Kakashi,_

 _tu dois te dire que ce monde n'est qu'enfer après avoir perdu ta moitié, mais sache que ceci n'était pas ta destinée. La personne qui te cause cette peine n'est pas quelqu'un qui t'en veut, mais est ton meilleur ami. En temps normal, il aurait dû mourir en t'affrontant. Il a choisi de revenir dans le passé pour survivre plus longtemps et ne pas souffrir comme il aurait dû. Il a décidé de faire subir une double souffrance aux personnes qu'il aimait, ce qui t'implique toi, ton maître, ainsi que Rin. Tu l'auras compris, c'est Obito qui vous fait souffrir. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il restait collé à toi pendant toutes ses années? Pour que tu ne lui en veilles pas en apprenant la vérité. Tu aurais dû vivre joyeusement, autant qu'un enfant libre de ses obligations de ninja. Pourquoi souffrir alors qu'on peut faire souffrir d'autres personnes? Tu trouveras des réponses en cherchant dans ton cœur car tu es lié à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les liens de l'amitié ou de la haine, c'est à toi de voir la différence._

 _Cherche au plus profond de toi, j'ai confiance en toi._

 _Éveille-toi, mon grand._

 _Himiko O._ "

 _Aucune date, la lettre paraît vieille mais l'événement décrit est récent. Qui est cette Himiko? Il me semble que c'est le nom d'une reine, mais pourquoi une reine écrirait à Kakashi? Dans tous les cas, cette femme incite clairement Kakashi à détester Obito. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Je décide d'emmener mon élève chez moi pour la nuit qui risque d'être courte. Nous sommes accueilli par une Kushina très impatiente mais elle se calme quasi-instantanément en voyant la tête de l'enfant qui se tient à mes côtés. Pendant qu'il regarde les créations en cheveux de Kushina qu'ils avaient fait il y a plusieurs années, je raconte tout ce que j'ai appris dans cette journée. Inquiets comme s'il s'agissait de notre propre enfant, nous veillons sur lui toute la nuit. Il a les yeux fermés mais ne semble pas dormir, plutôt chercher des réponses, pour savoir que croire._ _La fatigue réussit quand même à prendre le dessus et nous nous assoupissons tous les trois._ Le _lendemain matin, Kakashi était parti._ _Dois-je parler à Obito de cette lettre? Cette histoire est improbable, on ne peut pas revenir dans le passé! Et ce n'est pas le genre de l'Uchiwa de choisir de blesser les autres!_ _Ne précipitons pas les choses... D'abord, aller voir Kakashi. Ensuite..._

"-Ah! Minato.

-Maî... Maître Hokage!

-Le jour de ton investiture approche à grand pas, est-ce que tout est prêt?

 _-Mon investiture, j'avais complétement oublié!_ Euh... Oui, oui!

-J'espère que tu parviendras à faire revenir la paix, Minato. J'ai confiance en toi."

 **Fin PvD Minato**

 _Minato-sensei va devenir Hokage dans quelques jours, hein... Il va réaliser son rêve alors que moi je brise celui des autres... Kakashi est sorti du village. Il n'a pas déserté mais est parti au front sans qu'on lui donne de mission. À ce qu'il paraît, il fait des merveilles. Il exécute les ennemis par un Raiton de couleur noir surpuissant et extrêmement rapide. Il maîtriserait le Ranton grâce à ses séances avec Rin pour manier le Suiton, d'où la couleur de sa technique. Aussi, personne ne sait quels noms il donne à ses techniques Ranton car les seuls à avoir entendu seraient ses victimes. Rien ne peut venir à bout de sa vivacité. Il devient l'espoir de voir cette guerre se finir. Il arrive à s'infiltrer au plus profond des lignes adverses, allant jusqu'à soutirer des informations au sein des autres villages._ _Il aurait même rencontrer des hôtes sans les affronter, n'étant pas assez suicidaire pour faire une chose pareille. Minato-sensei m'a parlé de cette lettre un an après son investiture, très mal à l'aise, pensant que ce n'était rien de très grave. Comment a-t-elle osé déformer la vérité de cette manière?! Et pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour me dire ça? Mais c'est vrai que si ce que disait la lettre était vraie, me le dire n'aurait pas été une bonne idée... Il faut donc que je m'explique à Kakashi. Je me demande si sa rencontre avec les hôtes à un quelconque lien avec ce que je faisais pour l'Akatsuki..._


	4. Chapitre 4: Le début d'un voyage

Merci Penny de ta review

En fait le paragraphe qui suit aurait dû être en italique mais la mise en forme à sauter à cet endroit et il est compliqué de la changer sur le tel, dsl du dérangement '

. . .

La 3ème Grande Guerre Ninja prend enfin fin. C'est le Pays du Feu qui l'a théoriquement gagné, ayant sorti ses meilleurs atouts tels que les clan Uchiwa et Hyûga, les Trios Légendaire et Ino-Shika-Cho, ainsi que la cohésion que le Hokage 4ème du nom a réussi à restaurer au sein du village. Pourtant, la victoire était bien pire qu'amer. Alors que Minato-sensei demande un Conseil des Cinq Kages, il se reçoit toute l'animosité de ces derniers, refusant de parlementer avec le village déclaré vainqueur. Un nouveau conflit se profile si nous continuons dans cette lancée. Il fallait que chacun discute avec les autres villages pour voir cette paix. Le 4ème du nom décide d'envoyer des ninjas porter une invitation à le rejoindre au village de Taki, mais envoyer de puissants ninjas chez les ennemis d'hier n'est pas une bonne idée... C'est quand je suis entré dans son bureau qu'il a eu l'idée d'envoyer les enfants qui avaient grandis dans cette guerre, c'est-à-dire notre génération. Comme Kakashi et moi avons une réputation importante, nous sommes allés dans un pays différent seuls, Kumo pour lui et Suna pour moi. Pour les deux autres pays, les duos Kurenai-Asuma et Gai-Genma sont choisis. Heureusement, Kakashi avait laissé un moyen de contact à notre ancien professeur et est rentré rapidement pour prendre le parchemin. Tous les six devant Minato-sensei, nous écoutons notre ordre de mission. Je ne peux que voir le bandeau qui recouvre le visage de Kakashi d'où je suis. On dirait qu'il m'évite du regard. Ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé. À chaque fois que je me rapproche de lui, il s'écarte sans me montrer son visage. J'aimerais lui parler mais avec tout ce monde qui nous entoure, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'attends donc qu'on se retrouve à Taki. Sur le chemin vers Suna, je me dis que ça aurait été bien que je puisse utiliser mon Kaléidoscope Hypnotique mais ça causerait des problèmes comme comment puis-je arriver le lendemain alors qu'il faut au moins 3 jours de marche? Par contre le désert va être casse pied...Une fois devant les portes de Suna, 3 jours plus tard, je livre le parchemin au Kazekage en personne. Tous les villages ont été prévenus de notre entrée dans leur territoire et ils se voyaient mal nous faire repartir alors que nous sommes mineurs et que les batailles viennent de se finir (on aurait été adulte, ils n'auraient eu aucun scrupule à nous éjecter mais sachant que la guerre nous a privé de notre pure enfance...). Il faut plus d'une semaine pour que le Conseil des Cinq Kages soit enfin réuni. Pendant qu'ils discutent, je pars à la recherche de Kakashi. Je le retrouve devant une cascade très haute mais pas très large, en périphérie du village. Il la regarde comme on regarde son reflet. Une sorte de brume dorée tombe de cette cascade. Il se dirige vers la source de cette féerie, moi le talonnant, et au sommet, nous trouvons le Démon à Sept Queues. Surpris de cette découverte, nous nous mettons en position de combat. Le démon veut nous attaquer mais des chaînes l'empêche de bouger convenablement. L'effet de surprise passée, Kakashi se rapproche de lui, caresse ses chaînes, monte sur sa tête... Agacé, la bête rugit pour le faire partir. Kakashi se contente de poser sa tête contre la sienne. Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et malgré cela, le monstre se calme, comme si en compatissant avec la douleur de ce dernier, le ninja lui promettait de rester auprès de lui, de ne jamais le laisser seul. Cela m'étonne de sa part... Étant plutôt du genre à garder ses sentiments pour lui, je ne pensais pas le voir un jour montrer autant de tendresse. Ça me rappelle que je voulais lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

"-Kakashi, il faut que je te parle de...

-De cette lettre? Je ne crois pas ce qui y est écrit si c'est ça qui te tracasse.

-Vraiment? Ce que je veux savoir surtout, c'est pourquoi tu m'ignores? Et pourquoi t'es parti du village comme ça? Si t'as pas de missions, tu reviens jamais au village!

-Je ne t'ignore pas... c'est juste que tu le fais penser... à... elle... et le village aussi, c'est pour ça que je préfère garder mes distance avec.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu te sens mieux tout seul dans ton coin?!

-... Je vais te dire une chose... très franchement... vous étiez beaucoup trop collant à mon goût.

-!!! Tu crois que je vais gober ça?! Tu dis ça pour pas me blesser mais je sais très bien que tu aimais au moins la compagnie de Rin! Vous étiez ensemble! Comment tu peux dire ça! En plus, tu L'AIMAIS!!! Je l'ai vu! sniff!

-... t'es pas croyable... pleurer pour ça...

-Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça? À vouloir tout garder pour toi?!

-... il y aurait _donc une part de vérité dans ce qui était écrit?..._ Tu sais, j'ai quand même fait ce que le disait la lettre, regarder au fond de mon cœur. Et tu sais ce qu'il me disait? ... Que tu étais, est et seras toujours mon meilleur ami, l'être qui me sera à jamais le plus cher, mais...

-Mais que rien ne pourra être comme avant, hein?

-... Hnhn! Et dis-moi, de quel **avant** il s'agit? Le avant la mort de Rin ou le avant le boulversement que tu as fait?

-!?... je...

-Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir changé la réalité parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as rempli le vide que j'avais avant, même si je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-La guerre est terminée, la paix est bien engagée, mon meilleur ami ne risque plus de mourir comme un pion, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai au village plus longtemps.

-Je t'empêcherai de déserter!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Te battre contre moi alors que des négociations sont en cours, à quelques kilomètres?

-Je ne te lâcherai jamais!

-Ah oui? _Je reviendrai te chercher comme tous les autres, Chômei._ Ranton: Éclair assassin!

- _Il! Il m'a transpercé l'abdomen en une fraction de seconde!_ Ka...ka...shi...

-Les secours ne sont pas loin, tu ne pourras juste pas me suivre avant de t'être rétabli, dans quelques semaines. Ah! Kurenai et les autres! Vous arrivez pile-poil pour emmener Obito. Si vous dépêchez, il survivra. Sur ce, je vous laisse."

 _Il raye son bandeau frontal avant de partir dans un éclair noir_. _Ma vision se trouble et je perds connaissance. Du côté des pourparlers, tout ce passe pour le mieux, sans accroc majeur. Les choses les plus retenables sont l'Alliance Commerciale et le Pacte de Non-Agression. Le Hokage est rapidement mis au courant de la désertion de Kakashi et entreprend de le poursuivre avec sa technique de téléportation, cependant, son élève avait pris le temps de retirer toutes les balises qui auraient pu le gêner. Il est donc impossible de le retrouver avec la vitesse à laquelle il peut aller et à sa discrétion. Le seul indice que nous avons est qu'il a pris ou va prendre contact avec les neuf Démons à Queues. Bien entendu, nous ne mettons pas les autres villages dans la confidence car ils pourraient le considérer comme une menace. À notre retour, le 4ème du nom la seule équipe disponible et susceptible de réussir à le ramener, ce qui se termine tout de même par un échec. Kakashi est aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre._

. . .

 _Mon moral est au plus bas depuis la fin de la guerre, mes amis l'ont remarqué. Je contemple la cicatrice que Kakashi m'a fait avant de partir. Les mois passent et la douleur est toujours présente. J'avais réussi à me sauver des ténèbres, mais c'était maintenant Kakashi qui y était prisonnier... Ne pourrions nous jamais vivre joyeusement, en compagnie de Rin? Faudrait-il qu'à chaque fois elle disparaisse et qu'on se sépare? On me dit que je devrais passer à autre chose, que c'est peine perdue de s'accrocher au retour de cet Épouvantail, qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine... Seulement, lui m'aurait cherché jusqu'à me trouver, il m'aurait secouer pour me réveiller, jamais il ne m'aurait laissé... À chaque fois que je quitte le village, je tente d'entendre des rumeurs le concernant: "Un éclair noir se serait abattu pas loin d'ici", "Un ninja au cheveux blancs a sauvé une enfant de la noyade", "Des ninjas se sont fait sauvagement attaqués par une bête féroce et d'autres ne sont jamais sortis d'une forêt alors qu'elle est sensé être sûre"... Tout ce que j'entends le fait penser à Kakashi, mais aucun des faits ne venait de lui... On me répète que j'ai une fixation sur Kakashi, et c'est vrai! Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai peur qu'il veuille détruire le monde ou quelque chose comme ça..._ _Il faut que j'aille voir les Démons à Queues, ils doivent sûrement avoir quelques infos! Le premier est Shukaku. Il est scellé dans un vieil homme emprisonné dans une cage gigantesque. Il est tout gringalet mais me fait un sourire radieux._

"-Il est rare pour moi de rencontrer des personnes, autre que mes gardes.

-Je... Je m'appelle Obito Uchiwa, je viens du village de Konoha.

-Konoha? Comment es-tu entré ici?

-Euh... C'est le Kazekage qui m'a laisse entré parce que je l'ai escorté une fois, y'a un moment, et qu'il ne me craint pas.

-Je vois... De toute façon, mon heure est proche alors que je meurs de vieillesse ou assassiné, quelle différence?

-Quoi?! Mais je viens pas vous tuer! Je voulais vous parler d'un ami. Je pense qu'il est déjà venu vous voir.

-Oh... Tu parles donc du Kakashi.

-Vous savez où il est?! Vous pouvez le contacter?!

-Bien sûr que non, comment le pourrais-je?

-Je sais pas...

-Hahaha... Tu es bien étrange, mon garçon. Tu ne sembles pas du tout gêné de parler à un hôte, même si c'est pour retrouver un ami.

-Pourquoi je le devrais? Et Shukaku? Il sait quelque chose? C'est bien toi qui aime pas qu'on l'appelle Ichibi, non? S'il-te-plaît Shukaku, dis-moi n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver Kakashi!

-N'est-il pas mignon, Shukaku? Il a même employé le mot magique.

 _-Il m'a donné un ordre et tu crois que je vais lui obéir, vieux débris?_

-Je vous le demande à genoux!

 _-Tais-toi imbécile! C'est pas comme ça que je ferai ce que tu dis. En plus, j'en sais rien de où il est!_

-Il nous a quand même dit que..

 _-Vieux débris, lui dis rien! Il veut juste utiliser ta bonté pour arriver à ses fins!_

-Et si je vous fais vous évader, vous me le direz?

 _-C'est sûr que si tu le cris dans toute la salle, tu vas réussir!_

-Oups...

-Kakashi est allé parler à tous les Démons à Queues. Il a dit qu'il viendrait nous chercher une fois qu'il aurait vu tout le monde et que ces derniers acceptent. Il a laissé un rouleau spécial pour qu'en cas de besoin, on puisse l'appeler.

-Vraiment!? Où est-il?

 _-Ce grand-père l'a déchiré devant l'autre parce que même s'il ne semble pas méchant, il a peur qu'il m'utilise, n'est-ce pas?_

-Effectivement. Je ne pourrais pas veiller sur lui quand il reviendra, je préfère donc que ce soit à Shukaku de choisir de le suivre ou non le moment venu.

-... je comprends...

-Shukaku...

 _-Ok... Il a fait un genre de pacte avec moi, ce qui fait que je peux lui parler par télépathie quand il se concentre. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il venait de convaincre Matatabi et se dirigeait vers Isobu._

-Matatabi et Isobu?

 _-Nibi et Sanbi si tu préfères._

-Et pourquoi tu les appelles comme ça?

 _-Peut-être parce que ce sont leurs prénoms!_

-Matatabi, Isobu... Matatabi, Isobu... Matatabi, Isobu... Ah oui, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu... Shu...

 _-Mais tais-toi! Tu me casses les oreilles!_

-Désolé mais si je ne les répète pas assez, je vais jamais m'en souvenir...

 _-... Si ça continue, tu seras la troisième personne au monde à connaître nos prénoms._

-Qui sont les deux autres?

 _-Le vieux Sage Rikudô et ton ami._

 _-Y'a Naruto aussi mais bon..._ Je vais de ce pas les voir. Merci infiniment! _Direction Kiri!_

 _-Hep! Viens ici. Je te conseille d'aller les voir dans l'ordre, ils te donneront quelque chose. Donne ta main au vieux ici présent... Je t'ai donné un peu de mon chakra à toi aussi parce que quand je te vois, je pense qu vieux Sage. Fais-en bon usage._ "

 _Je pars donc à Kumo grâce à mon Sharingan. Il me faut quand même quelques jours pour atteindre ma destination. Je me retrouve devant une belle jeune femme sur le point de m'égorger. Je lui explique le pourquoi de ma venue et elle me dit en retour que Kakashi est parti depuis plus d'une semaine. À chaque fois, ça fait ça. J'arrive, on parle longtemps, les Démons me donne un peu de leur chakra et je dois courir après un Kakashi toujours plus rapide que moi. Les Démons disent toujours que s'ils l'aiment bien, c'est parce qu'il est compatissant à leur douleur et qu'il veut rendre hommage à un mort de telle manière à ce que le monde profite du spectacle. Ils savent qu'il veut certainement les utiliser comme arme mais sa manière de répondre les pousse à lui faire confiance: "Je ne veux pas blesser le monde, seulement lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir. En voyant la douleur d'une personne, un inconnu sera pris de compassion et ne le regardera pas aussi durement que s'il s'agissait d'un roi sans besogne, avide de richesse. En vous regroupant, je veux que les gens voient la douleur des autres. Ainsi, ils se comprendront et s'aimeront. Ce serait comme un feu d'artifices où les éteincelles descendantes se poseraient sur les esprits de ses spectateurs."_

 _Comment ne pas vouloir le croire... Avec ses paroles, j'aurais presque envie de le laisser faire. Je pense qu'il aurait pu dire un truc dans le genre s'il avait été Hokage, faire comprendre sa vision du bien pour arriver à une finalité commune_ *. _Le problème, c'est que la paix vient d'être signée... Ce serait donc un stratagème pour impliquer les Bêtes?_

. . .

*"Quand deux visions du bien entrent en collision, il faut de toutes ses forces de mettre à la place de l'autre." chapitre 5, page 76 du Roman de Kakashi (il fallait que je mette cette citation de Kakashi quelque part )

Aussi avec les cours, je reprendrai cette histoire pendant les vacances, dsl "


	5. Chapitre 5: La fin du monde?

_J'ai réfléchi à la raison qui peut le pousser à changer la vision du monde de Kakashi en passant au village d'Ame. Il s'agit d'un village situé entre les Pays du Vent, de la Terre et du Feu, il était donc au beau milieu de la Grande Guerre. Il est aujourd'hui replié sur lui même et refuse toute entrée de ninjas venant de l'un des Cinq Grands Pays. Gyûki m'ayant prévenu d'avance, je sors aux gardes que je voyageais à travers le monde à la recherche d'un petit coin de paradis. Et évidemment, ils m'ont répondu que c'est pas dans un pays où il pleut tout le temps que je le trouverai. Je m'en suis sorti grâce à un vieil homme que j'avais sauvé pendant la guerre. Vous voyez que je ne perdais pas mon temps quand j'aidais les vieilles personnes! J'étais certe en retard mais... Enfin bref! Du coup, je suis ce vieil homme qui me mène à sa maison. Arrivés là-bas, je lui demande si une personne de mon âge avec des cheveux gris ne serait pas passé dans ce village, mais il me répond négativement. En voyant la tête que je faisais, il me dit quand même qu'un ninja serait allé voir le chef du village d'Ame qui n'est autre que Dieu! et que Maître Tenshi (signifiant "ange") l'avait guidé à lui. Il me montre la plus haute tour du village, ma nouvelle destination. Je me hâte donc d'y aller en n'oubliant pas de remercier le vieil homme. Mais à mi-chemin, un mur de papier me barre le chemin. Une jolie jeune femme apparait devant moi en se présentant comme étant Maître Tenshi. Elle me demande qui je suis, pourquoi je suis ici et tout le tralala qu'on sort à un intrus quand on se fait courtois. Je ne passe pas par quatre chemins : je veux voir Kakashi. On se fixe un moment, droit dans les yeux. Elle finit par me conduire à son Dieu qui ressemble plus à un cadavre qu'à autre chose. Je l'ai d'ailleurs pensé un peu trop fort, il me foudroie du regard et moi, je lui réponds par un sourire désolé. Je crois que ce petit moment a permis de montrer que je suis quelqu'un de franc et que je ne mens pas en disant vouloir retrouver mon ami. Bien entendu, celui-ci est déjà parti, j'arrive encore trop tard..._

"-Tu sais, Obito, si on se fait passer pour des Ange et Dieu, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes fous, c'est pour que notre village puisse encore croire en quelque chose. Depuis la guerre et le règne d'Hanzo, il n'a connu que le chaos, la tristesse et la haine. On ne peut pas vivre sans croire en quelque chose. Le village croit en Nagato, Nagato et moi, nous croyons au réveil du vrai chef d'Ame, Yaiko. Ah oui, et moi je m'appelle Konan.

-Et vous croyez que Kakashi pourra changer la situation de votre village ?

-Je pense plutôt qu'il veut s'emparer du pouvoir de mes yeux car, malgré ses belles paroles, il semble plus guidé par la haine que par le désir de paix.

-Il faut que je le retrouve! Vous savez où il est parti?

-Non, désolée.

-... Et en fait, il vous a proposés quoi?

-De... rassembler les Bijus dans la statue Gedo que je sais invoquer.

-Il disait montrer la puissance que ça pourrait générer par un feu d'artifices tiré par la statue qui serait visible de n'importe quel pays et qui propagerait l'idée de paix.

-Nous y avons cru, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans le village. Nous nous sommes posés des questions sur les raisons qui te pousse à le retrouver et nous avons vu que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas de sens. Qui tirerait un feu d'artifices avec une arme qui peut raser un village entier?

-... Kakashi, qu'as-tu en tête? Détruire ce monde ou le guérir? Tu m'en veux à ce point, comme j'ai pu en vouloir à mon monde?

-Hé! Obito! Arrête de torturer! Il est en direction de Konoha.

-Hein! Qui est dans mon esprit?

-C'est nous, les Démons à Queues. On te parle avec le chakra qu'on t'a donné.

-Je croyais que la télépathie, c'était avec un pacte...

-Hé bah? Le pacte c'était qu'on lui donne notre chakra et qu'il nous libère. Bon! Tu veux le retrouver alors retourne au village!

-Obito, ça va?

-Faut que je rentre à Konoha au plus vite! À la prochaine! Kamui!"

Je suis rentré à Konoha en dix minutes avec ma technique. Le village est calme pour l'instant. Je me dirige vers la Porte Nord et j'attends un peu. Rien à signaler. Je me concentre jusqu'à voir les Démons à Queues.Ils sont tournés vers un point mais je ne le vois pas à cause de Gyūki. Je m'approche d'eux et quand j'aperçois enfin la silhouette...

"-Tu es vraiment un pot de colle, hein Obito.

-Kakashi!? Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je voulais te demander d'arrêter de me suivre, c'est vraiment lassant de les entendre me dire "Obito est là!" " Il faudrait que tu lui parles!" " Il est à un mètre de toi!"

-Pourquoi vous m'aviez pas dit qu'il était si près?!

-T'es jamais concentré donc on peut pas te parler!

-Hhaa.. Vous pouvez pas vous taire... C'est vraiment pesant à la fin...

-Pourquoi t'es ici? Je suppose que t'es pas venu rentrer au village.

-Je suis venu terminer mon voyage avec le dernier, Kurama.

-Hé hé! Moi je lui ai déjà parlé!

-Qui a dit que je voulais seulement lui parler?

-Tu ne comptes... quand même pas... le... libérer?

-Hn... Qui sait...

-Je t'empêcherai de faire la même erreur que moi!

-La même... erreur?

-... Oui... Je... J'avais libéré Kyûbi sur le village pour me venger de la mort de Rin, et c'est grâce à toi si j'avais retrouvé le droit chemin, tu... tu me considérais encore comme un ami malgré le fait que tu me croyais mort depuis des dizaines d'années et tu m'as ouvert les yeux! Je ne peux donc pas te laisser sombrer dans les ténèbres!

-... Je m'en rappelle... vaguement, mais je m'en rappelle...

-Hein?

-Ce monde n'est pas le notre, Obito. Ce n'est qu'une illusion.

-Je comprends pas...

-Il faut détruire ce monde. C'est tout ce que tu dois comprendre.

-Nan! Ne fais pas ça!

-Obito, tu es mon ami. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

-Oui mais...

-Je n'ai jamais maîtriser le Ranton dans le vrai monde, n'est-ce pas? ... Il n'y jamais eu de Conseil des Cinq Kages non plus? Du moins pas à ce moment-là. ... De plus, ces Démons à Queues ne se souviennent pas de la Guerre, la Quatrième, c'est donc qu'elle n'a pas eu lieu ici. Nous sommes donc dans une illusion.

-Kakashi... Est-ce que les illusions marchent sur les morts?

-!? Comment ça?

-Je ... Je suis mort vers la fin de la Guerre, souviens-toi.

-... Ah oui... Hmm... Peut-être que ça vient hmm...de la connection que l'on a eu juste après ton évaporation. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, ce monde n'existe pas, à quoi bon s'entêter à le préserver alors que c'est ce qui nous coince ici?

-Peut-être, mais si ça impactait la réalité?

-Tu penses réellement que la mort d'une personne qui n'existe plus va changer quelque chose?

-Nan, mais ça ne te briserait pas le cœur de faire ça?

-Me... Me briser le cœur? Briser un miroir te reflétant blesse-t-il ton amour propre? Nan, c'est juste un miroir cassé, point. Eh bien là c'est pareil, c'est juste une illusion qui se brise.

-Et si ça te tuait?

-... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon, mais ça ne te concerne pas. Adieu.

-Kakashi!?"

Je ne sens plus sa présence... Il faut que je le rattrape au plus vite! J'utilise mon Kamui pour rentrer à Konoha. Tout est calme pour l'instant. Il fait nuit, comme quand j'ai attaqué Konoha. Je me dirige vers Minato-sensei mais il semble déjà être au courant. Kurama avait prévenu Kushina de notre conversation et celle-ci avait accouru à son mari malgré l'arrivée proche de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Le Hokage se préparait à aborder son ancien élève. Je l'accompagne et le guide à l'aide des Démons à Queues. Quand nous arrivons devant lui, qui est assis sur le toit d'un temple, il remonte sa jambe pour s'y accouder et nous regarder d'un air supérieur.

"-Eh bien, même avec des guides tu es en retard, Obito.

-Kakashi, on m'a dit que tu voulais détruire ce monde, pourquoi?

-Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander de vous l'expliquer. Je n'ai aucune envie de me répéter... sensei.

-On pense que nous sommes dans une illusion, il veut donc la briser pour se... nous libérer.

-Oui, enfin... Ce n'est pas ma vraie priorité. Ce que je dois faire au plus vite, c'est tuer Naruto et Sasuke.

-Quoi?! Tu veux tuer des enfants!? Des bébés!?

-Sensei, nous sommes dans un monde fictif, vous même n'êtes qu'une image sans vie.

-Comment?!

-Kakashi, arrête! C'est de la folie!

-Vous savez, j'ai reçu plusieurs autres lettres. Dont une parlant de ces enfants. Ça me disait de récupérer leur chakra, ainsi que le Rinnegan de Nagato, et enfin de sceller Jûbi en moi. Si je n'avais pas retrouver la mémoire, j'aurais sûrement fait ce qui était indiqué. Ce n'est pas le cas, donc je dois les détruire pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que cela se produise.

-Qu'est-ce qui doit se produire?

-... La résurrection de Kaguya, hein?

-... Exact.

-Mais si tu comptes tout détruire, pourquoi devoir les tuer d'abord? Nous ne sommes qu'une illusion à tes yeux, non?

-Mon cher sensei, sachez que vous me connaissez très mal si vous pensez réellement que mon objectif tuer tout le monde. J'ai bien parler de détruire ce monde mais... plus l'heure fatidique arrive, plus grande est la réticence que j'ai à vous enlever le semblant de vie que vous me montrer."

À ce moment-là, Kakashi saute de son perchoir armé de son éclair noir. Le Quatrième du Nom se lance vers lui, son Kunai en main. Moi, je reste sans bouger, troublé. Tout ce que dit Kakashi semble incohérent. Un coup, il veut tout détruire, après il veut s'en prendre à ses élèves "seulement". Et puis, il me disait que ce monde n'était rien pour lui et maintenant il dit qu'il s'y est attaché...

Minato m'appelle, je dois affronter mon ami pour le comprendre, le raisonner.

Il me lance un Kunai foudroyant vers le visage, je le laisse passer au travers de mon corps. Il charge sur moi, utilisant le Taijutsu. J'arrive à le contrer mais son pied me frappe de plein fouet sous le menton et me fait voltiger quelques mètres. Minato-sensei se jette sur son dos, un Rasengan dans la paume qui s'abat sur le sol. Le combat dure un long moment, avec un avantage pour Kakashi qui utilise la rétissance de ses deux adversaires à le blesser. D'un coup, je cesse mon offensive et me mets en retrait, observant les moindres mouvements de mon ami à l'aide de mon Sharingan. J'y vois que chaque attaque d'apparence mortelle est en fait contrôlée de façon à ne jamais blesser grièvement notre Sensei. Pourtant, tout porte à croire qu'il souhaite en finir avec ses obstacles qui l'empêche de s'approcher de ses cibles. Une vague de questions me submerge. Pourquoi une telle mascarade? Va-t-il leur mentir encore longtemps ? Quel est son but véritable s'il ne s'agit pas de l'élimination des réincarnations d'Ashura eu Indra? Non, son but est d'empêcher la résurrection de Kagura, c'est le moyen qu'il compte utiliser qui est flou.

Puis tout s'arrête. Plus personne ne bouge. Un rugissement retentit. C'est Kurama qui s'est libéré? Je regarde tout le monde, tour à tour. Kushina court dans notre direction à quatre pattes, le manteau de Kyubi la recouvrant, et Naruto suspendu à sa bouche.

"-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser toucher à mon enfant!

-Et c'est pour ça que vous me l'apportez?

-Je l'aurais laissé quelque part, tu l'aurais retrouvé!

-Peut-être, mais là, il me suffirait d'un pas pour...

-Kurama!"

D'un coup, la jeune femme se transforme en ce démon qui, dans la réalité, avait détruit le village. Elle dépose son précieux enfant dans sa gigantesque main et utilise ses queues pour prendre Kakashi d'assaut. Malgré sa dextérité, il n'arrive pas à toutes les éviter et finit projeté au loin. Alors que je me sentais impuissant, Kurama me contacte. Il me dit que Kakashi vient de lui prendre du chakra, en assez grande quantité, et que je dois moi aussi en prendre si je veux rivaliser avec lui. Je m'exécute et ressens une puissance incroyable.

"Obito, moi et les autres Bijûs, on va essayer de lui faire perdre le contrôle de notre chakra. Toi, pendant ce temps, tu l'attaqueras et le mettras hors d'état de nuire!"

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre que je ressens l'agitation de chakra en Kakashi, tandis que le mien s'harmonise. Émane de moi une lueur blanche alors que celui de mon ami s'obscurcit.

"-Bon sang... Il a un bon contrôle de soi... On n'arrive pas à le déstabiliser. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans eux, mais moi je peux t'aider en...

-Laisse Kurama, je m'occupe de lui... seul."

En courant dans la direction de Kakashi, je crie au Quatrième du nom de rester ici, que je m'en sortirai tout seul. Ce combat, je le fais pour vous, Rin et... Kakashi.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le héros de la bataille

Je suis maintenant à quelques mètres de Kakashi. Nous sommes face à face, notre sorte d'aura nous entourant.

"-Kakashi, ça te dit qu'on se combatte ailleurs?

-Je trouve que cet endroit est parfait. Peut-être un peu étroit, mais il suffit de raser un peu les alentours et c'est réglé.

-T'es sérieux...? Tu es si différent du Kakashi que j'ai connu...

-Tout comme tu l'as été pendant la Quatrième Grande Guerre..."

Il tend sa main, la paume vers le ciel. Puis, une sphère noire apparaît, grossit jusqu'à avoir la taille de sa main. Il disparaît. Je le vois foncer sur moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. J'arrive à l'arrêter de justesse devant mon visage.

"Tu ne me vaincras jamais si tu reste sur la défensive."

L'orbe du démon qu'il a crée se détache de sa main et traverse ma tête. J'avais activé mon Mangekyô Sharingan de justesse. Dans mon dos, le sol s'orne d'un énorme cratère. Je m'éloigne de Kakashi et décide d'utiliser le Susanô. La lueur blanche devient bleu clair et prend la forme d'un géant squeléttique dont la moitié inférieur ne se matérialise pas.

"On passe enfin au chose sérieuse, on dirait. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Montre-moi tout le potentiel de ton Sharingan!"

Avec la même rapidité que tout à l'heure, il utilise cette fois son éclair noir et parvient à fissurer ma défense, sans pour autant la briser. Il s'engouffre dans le sol et ressort à mes pieds, me prend par la gorge et m'étrangle.

"N'oublie pas que je maîtrise aussi bien le Raiton que le Doton. Et avec le chakra des démons, je n'ai plus de limite de chakra."

Bizarrement, chaque parole qu'il prononce agit comme une clé qui ouvre les geôles de ma puissance, cachée au plus profond de moi. J'arrive à me libérer de son emprise et lui donne un coup de pied dans l'abdomen et façon à l'éloigner un maximum. Je profite de ce court répit pour développer mon armure. Les muscles de mon géant s'attachent aux os, la peau se forme, le bassin, les jambes, les pieds apparaissent. Enfin, les vêtements rendent ma technique complète.

"Le Susanô parfait? Tu m'impressionnes, je l'avoue. Te rappelles-tu de mon surnom, dans la réalité?"

Là, j'aperçois exactement la même technique que moi. Et pourtant, son œil droit est normal, et son œil gauche est toujours absent. Cela viendrait du chakra que je lui avait donné juste après ma mort? Si c'est vraiment le cas, il me battra à plate couture...

"-N'oublie pas que t'es pas seul, le mioche!

-L'autre tas de sable à raison, même si tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne avec Konoha, tu as toujours notre pouvoir et notre confiance!"

J'étais comme dans une salle lumineuse avec tous les Démons à Queues autour de moi. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki et Kurama. Ses noms traversent ma bouche et donne le sourire à tout le monde. Ils me font confiance, et moi aussi, je leur fais confiance. Je ferme les yeux. Le visage tourné vers le plafond. Je me retourne vers la masse de puissance ébène qui s'éloigne du groupe à pas lourd.

De retour dans le monde physique, Kakashi et moi sortons un sabre bleu pour entamer une bataille de colosses. Chaque pas fait trembler la terre, chaque choc de nos armes résonne à des kilomètres. En esquivant et contrattaquant, j'arrive à nous éloigner du village. Et là, le niveau monte encore d'un cran, Kakashi utilise son Éclair assassin à la proportion du Susanô. Je lève tout d'abord mon bras droit, faisant surgir un mur de sable, puis je monte mon bras gauche que j'arme d'un bouclier de corail. Son assaut est intense, mais j'arrive à le dévier. Pendant son déséquilibre, je replie mon bras gauche, pointant mon coude vers l'abdomen du géant et me propulse à vive allure, dégageant une grosse quantité de vapeur d'eau en plus de mon adversaire. Kakashi à l'air un peu assommé. Je prépare une énorme boule de feu en inspirant, et en soufflant cette boule incandescente, des boules plus petites et bleues continuent à le distraire. Je saute pour lui lancer une douche de lave, puis avec mes ailes, j'utilise du Futon qui durcit la roche en fusion. Cependant, mon adversaire s'en libère rapidement, d'un coup de sabre. Profitant de ma hauteur, je l'asperge d'encre. Et pendant qu'il essaie de s'en débarrasser, je lève mes deux mains vers le ciel, ammassant tout le chakra qu'il me reste pour former le même orbe qui l'avait traversé plus tôt, mais cette fois, elle avait un diamètre deux fois plus grand que le géant que j'incarne. Je ne dois pas lui laisser une chance de fuir quelque part, donc cela m'importe peu si les alentours finnissent en désert, puisqu'il s'agit d'une zone non-habitée. D'un revers de la manche, Kakashi retire l'encre qui l'empêchait de me voir. Il regarde mon attaque, les yeux écarquillés. Il les fermes. Je laisse la gravité faire prendre de la puissance à mon attaque. Au dernier moment, je ramène mes mains, qui étaient au-dessus de ma tête, devant moi. Je le touche de plein fouet. Une lumière aveuglante s'en suit. Je sens une force qui détruit nos deux armures.

À un moment, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien peser. D'être plus léger. De voler. De voler très haut dans le ciel. Et de retomber. Dans ma chute, j'entends des voix. Elles marmonnent des choses inaudibles, alors que cela ressemble à des cris. Dans mon dos, je sens une présence. Elle est familliaire, chaleureuse. Il s'agit d'un homme, mais je arrive pas à le reconnaître. Je perds peu à peu connaissance. La présence semble se rapprocher de moi, je perçois presque sa main qui s'arrête au dessus de mon épaule. Je l'entends.

"Je suis fier de toi, Obito... Uchiwa..."

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve la tête sur les genoux de Kushina, tout en recevant des soins. J'allais me rendormir mais je me rappelle que je combattais Kakashi, il faut donc que je le vois avant que les autres le condamne à je ne sais quoi. Je me relève difficilement, mais l'aide de Kushina me facilite les choses. On s'approche de mon ami. Il a les yeux entrouverts, les bras grands ouverts, le masque et le torse ensanglantés. Je le pense mort et commence à pleurer. Mais je vois les ninjas médecins s'éloigner de lui en disant qu'il n'y a plus rien de grave, mais qu'il ne le soigneront pas plus que ça, au vu de ses intentions.

"-Vous pouvez nous laisser tous les deux? ...

-... Bravo...

-Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans les Démons à Queues, d'ailleurs je les les remercie.

-... Hnhn, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, finalement...

-Comment ça?

-... Tu sais gagner la confience des gens sans forcément t'en rendre compte, et ils te prettent leur pouvoir sans aucune hésitation...

-... Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça? Un coup tu veux faire une prise de conscience dans ce monde, puis tu veux le détruire, ensuite tu veux tuer des bébés, et au final, tu m'affrontes alors que tu aurais pu finir ce que tu prévoyais! Et je ne pense pas que tu sois assez idiot pour lancer un plan comme ça si tes intentions étaient aussi floues que ce que tu veux nous faire croire.

-... Tu sais, je me fiche un peu de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi. Surtout si nous sommes dans une illusion. Et mourir, encore plus. Ce que je voulais, c'est ce que tu peux voir autour de toi...

-... La désolation...?

-... Pfff... Regarde les gens...

-Hum? Quoi les gens? Ils ont l'air content que je t'ai battu... D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils sont contents? Perso, j'aurais été déçu qu'un ninja comme toi finnisse par attaquer son propre village...

-... Et toujours le dernier au courant des actualités... Tout le monde sait que je suis allé voir les Démons à queues pour détruire ce monde. Il me fallait une ambition comme ça pour atteindre mon objectif.

-Du quoi tu parles? En plus comment ils peuvent être au courant?

-... Les rumeurs vont vites, surtout si on les répend sur son passage. Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui nous relie, toi et moi. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était que la mort de Rin qui nous reliait, en vrai ou ici, mais finalement, c'est bien l'amitié, le vrai lien... Je t'ai vraiment haï, lorsque je me suis éloigné du village... Puis, j'ai remarqué que j'empruntais le même chemin que toi, celui des ténèbres. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que j'étais manipulé. J'y ai cependant vu l'occasion de faire ce que tu m'avais permis d'être par le Sharingan que tu m'avais donné: devenir un héros aux yeux du village.

-Kakashi...

-Ce rêve doit ce finir. Plante un kunaï en moi.

-Si tu crois que je vais te tuer!

-...Imbécile... Hnhn... Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas mort, donc j'ai aucune envie qu'une partie de mon esprit soit occupé par les bétises que tu comptes faire ici. Moi, j'ai ma propre vie à gérer. Héhé...

-Pff... T'as intérêt à être Hokage, sinon t'auras affaire à moi!

-Ouais, ouais... Et toi, reste pas trop longtemps ici... Je te rappelle que Rin t'attend... Et comme d'habitude, tu seras en retard, alors magne toi!"

Je ne lui plante pas mon kunaï comme il me l'a demandé, mais mon poing dans sa figure! Il gémit faiblement, ensuite on éclate de rire. Kakashi commence à dégager de la lumière. Pas besoin de le "tuer", en fin de compte. Son corps se décompose petit à petit en poussière lumineuse, jusqu'à sa disparition complète.

Minato-sensei s'approche de moi et me donne un coup dans l'épaule.

"Ne deviens pas Hokage trop vite, je voudrais quand même en profiter encore un peu! Héhéhé!"

Derrière lui, tout le village m'aclamme. Mon cœur se réchauffe. Finalement, je disparais moi aussi en une fine poudre dégageant une douce lueur.

Je retrouve enfin Rin, qui m'attend avec son magnifique sourire.

Kaguya, ma tendre enfant... Je n'ai pas réussi à les manipuler jusqu'à ta résurrection... Tu retourneras sur cette planète appelée Terre, et tu pourras te venger de ces misérables insectes... Je le jure sur mon nom... Himiko Ôtsutsuki.

Fin


End file.
